


Medical Professionals Know What They're Talking About (And Old Ladies Do Too!)

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on Hedgebelle's "All The Roads Lead Back to You", Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, POV Dick Grayson, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a one-shot based on Hedgebelle's "All the Roads Lead Back to You." Takes place after chapter five in which Dick experiences an abnormally long and unhealthy heat. He goes to his doctor to talk about it and gets more advice than he bargained for.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	Medical Professionals Know What They're Talking About (And Old Ladies Do Too!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgebelle (Ahaanzel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaanzel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All The Roads Lead Back To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789962) by [Hedgebelle (Ahaanzel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaanzel/pseuds/Hedgebelle). 



> So I absolutely love all of Hedgebelle's writing, and "All the Roads Lead Back to You" has a special place in my heart. I wanted to write something for them to show my appreciation (and I cannot for the life of me make good fan art, so... lol). I don't think I necessarily did the original fic justice, but I did try. Also I posted this on anon because I'm shy.

Dick didn’t—couldn’t say that he hated his own inner omega, after all it was part of him, but _damn_ he was getting pretty close to it. He and Jason were talking, not often, but a lot more than before, and Jason had even offered to look after him during his heat. And that was the problem. Because his inner omega—dumb as it was—didn’t understand that Jason was offering it out of the kindness of his heart. Not because he was interested, and his omega had the audacity to expect something more to come from it, and it had almost ruined a good thing.

Granted, he could understand why his omega was confused. He wasn’t heat nesting under Bruce anymore. This was Jason, and his omega had never regarded Jason as pack. It had only ever regarded him as a potential ma—well that wasn’t important. Because now his omega was ruining his already nonexistent chances. It had led him to being here right now, talking with his personal physician—not Leslie Thompkins, though she was great, she was also a beta. Alpha and beta physicians didn’t understand omega issues the same way an omega physician could.

“So, usually whenever heats last that long, it’s usually an attempt to seduce a nearby alpha. Did you change anything about your heat process that would cause a non-pack alpha to be nearby?”

“Um, well, I’m nesting in a new location with a new alpha to watch over me during my heats, but he’s pack so…” Dick trailed off pathetically. Dr. Lancer, an elderly omega who had to be past retirement age but still worked full time, gave him a look like he was lying to her, and he was suddenly reminded of Alfred.

“Does your omega acknowledge him as pack?”

“Well, no, but—”

“Then that’s your problem. Your omega is interested, and judging by your blush, I’d hazard a guess that you’re interested too. The alpha that your instincts want is literally _right there_ during your heats, but he isn’t actually doing anything, which is driving your instincts crazy. Your omega is agitated because it thinks you’re being rejected.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Dick couldn’t keep the desperation out of his voice. His omega wasn’t completely wrong; if Jason ever knew how he felt about him, he’d be objected immediately. Even worse, he would probably hurt Jason in the process. It would tell him that Dick didn’t view him as pack, and that would crush him. Jason already was practically drowning in self-doubt. He didn’t need to hear that and think that the others didn’t view him as pack either.

“How about I give you both some medical advice and some life advice, okay? Medical advice first. Your omega isn’t going to settle down until you share a heat with someone. I’d recommend that you get a nesting partner for your next heat so you can do away with the agitation as soon as possible, and if you don’t feel comfortable asking anyone in your personal life to share your heat with you, I can set you up with a professional heat partner. Your cycle is thrown out of rhythm though, so I can’t tell you when your next heat will be. Until then though, you’ll notice some symptoms of agitation, such as possessiveness, irritability, and your omega lurking closer to the surface than usual. I’ll make sure to print off a sheet that talks about all of the symptoms, and I’ll prescribe you some vitamins that help in controlling your hormone production.” Dr. Lancer’s fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed up her report. Once she was done, she sat down on her stool and turned to face Dick. “Now for the life advice, free of charge from an old lady. How long have you known this alpha?”

“Since I was eighteen,” Dick answered, staring at his hands. He didn’t want to ask anyone to share his heat with him, but he also didn’t want to have to share it with some stranger.

“Whose idea was it for him to guard you during your heat?”

“It was his.”

“Hmm,” Dr. Lancer hummed. “Mr. Grayson, I need you to look at me.” She waited for Dick to look up from his hands before continuing. “It sounds like your omega is rather infatuated with this alpha, and regardless of if it is romantic or platonic, the alpha seems to care a lot about you as well. I think you should ask him to share your heat with you.” Dick started shaking his head before she could even finish explaining herself. “I’m serious. I’m not speaking as a medical professional right now, but as someone who has missed a lot of opportunities in my life and seen plenty of other people make the same mistakes as well. Medically speaking, you need to share your heat with someone, and objectively, he seems like the best person to ask. If he rejects you, you have an excuse for why you asked him, and if he accepts then you can test the waters out. And while they’re medically necessary in some circumstances, I recommend that professional heat partners be the last choice. Omegas like to have a prior connection with their nesting partners. I’m not pushing you into anything, but I don’t want you to let fear control you, okay?”

As much as he didn’t like to hear it, Dr. Lancer had a point. “Okay. Thanks, Doc.” Dick answered getting up from the examination table slowly.

“They’ll check you out up front.” Dr. Lancer flashed him one of those kind smiles that only old ladies seemed to have, and as Dick started walking up to the check-out counter, he realized he had a lot to think about.

The mere idea of sharing a heat with Jason made his omega whimper internally like a fourteen-year-old girl worried about her first crush, but Dr. Lancer had a point. This was the perfect opportunity for testing the waters. ~~And if he listened to old country Taylor Swift while he brooded over how to ask Jason about possibly being his heat partner for the next week, well, it was no one’s business but his own.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Jason gets his own old ladies trying to give him advice, so I like to imagine that Dick has an old lady offering him advice too! Also 100% Dr. Lancer wins a lot of money from the bet, and she deserves all of it lol.


End file.
